undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lukas
Stats: AT: 10 DF: 70 HP: 1,000 Dodges: Sometimes Blocks: Sometimes Is hit: Most of the time Favorite color: Green Gender: Male Occupation: Royal Guard in training Relationships: Sans(Acquaintance), Papyrus(Friend), Undyne(Close Friend), Pacifist Frisk(Friend), Gem(Lover) Disabilities(1): Will sometimes have a seizure and forget everything that happened in the past 24 hours. After about an hour, he remembers everything again. Species: Dog Description: Lukas is anthropomorphic(like most dogs in the underground). He has tan and white fur. He wears a suit of armor similar to Lesser Dog's, but it's black and purple instead of silver. For his casual clothes, he usually wears a gray Tee Shirt and Blue Jeans. He's quite tall, measuring about 6'4. He enjoys walking around the underground, preferably Waterfall. He obeys Undyne's orders whenever he is called to duty. He is decently skilled(about as skilled as Red), and is usually nice unless he's fighting. He likes to make jokes, and enjoys Sans's bad puns. He also laughs when Papyrus gets mad at Sans for: 1. Being Lazy | 2. Making Bad Puns | 3. Getting Drunk On Ketchup(Apparently it's possible for Sans to get drunk on ketchup... don't ask me how.). He's quite powerful; his full power is not known, but the most powerful state he's been in has been as powerful as Undyne(normal form). He doesn't try to unlock his full power however. He finds it is too much work, and sticks to the limits of his power that are known to him. Abilities: Can turn the opponent's SOUL Cyan(Which is the opposite of Orange: Orange -> Normal -> Cyan -> Orange), Can generate orange or cyan attacks, Gets slightly stronger every time the enemy is hit(only lasts until the end of the fight, then his strength goes back to normal). Nicknames: Barkheart(Joke on Darkheart by the way) Special attack: He generates Blue attacks, which means the opponent must be going up to pass through, he can also generate Purple attacks, which means the player must be going down to pass through. These attacks do 9 damage each(a pacifist can only be hit three times). Backstory: Lukas's home town was attacked by thieves one day. The thieves burned down all the houses, and killed almost everyone there, leaving only about 4 survivors. During the fire, Lukas was trapped under some rubble. When he finally got out, the town was destroyed, and he was alone. Scared and enraged, he wandered around until he found Undyne. She noticed his power and anger, and decided to let him join the Royal Guard. He is still in training, and is doing quite well. Age: 17 Personality: Nice, Often happy and optimistic. Sexuality: Heterosexual(Straight) Trivia * Anticlimactically, if Gem is killed(genocide), rather than being strengthened by rage, Lukas is weakened by grief, and will not try to fight you. He will try to talk you out of the path you are on, and you are unable to flee. You can only attack or spare him, and he can withstand three attacks before death. * However, if Gem is killed(neutral), he will have slightly heightened stats if you fight him. Category:OC